Firearms have been used for several centuries for various purposes including as weapons for warfare, law enforcement, self defense, hunting, and target practice. Although many new weapons and weapon systems have been developed, firearms are still widely used and soldiers are trained in firearm use and carry firearms in essentially all armies throughout the world. Over time, firearms have been improved in many ways, but opportunities for improvement still exist in particular areas and for particular aspects of these devices.
In addition, Firearms have been used with a bipod or monopod that supports the firearm, steadies the firearm for more accurate shooting, or both. Furthermore, various firearms have been equipped with a hand guard or handguard that covers or surrounds all or part of the barrel of the firearm to protect the operator's hand from heat from the barrel when the firearm has been fired many times in a short period of time. Moreover, handguards have also provided a larger surface to hold the firearm when being fired and at other times. Additionally, bipods and monopods have been attached to the barrel or handguard of a firearm.
In a number of prior art firearms, monopods or bipods have been desired at certain times but not needed at other times, and have been found to get in the way when attached to the firearm when not needed. Further, in a number of prior art firearms, monopods have been desired in certain situations, while bipods have been desired in other situations, and it has been difficult or time consuming to change between use of a monopod, a bipod, or no pods at all. Even further, needs or potential for benefit or improvement exist for firearms wherein monopods or bipods (or both) are readily available when needed, but are readily moved out of the way when not needed. Still further, needs or potential for benefit or improvement exist for firearms and handguards that can be fitted with one or more pods (e.g., a monopod or bipod) more easily, where pods can be taken out of the way more easily, that are easier to use generally, that provide more features or options for use, that are lighter in weight, that offer a more-desirable weight distribution, that are less fatiguing to use, that provide for a steadier shot, that last longer, that are more compact, that provide a superior grip for the operator's hand, that deploy or stow more easily, that remain in a deployed position better, or a combination thereof, as examples. Room for improvement exists over the prior art in these and other areas that may be apparent to a person of skill in the art having studied this document.